They All Lived Story 41: Leaves on the Wind
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Change is in the autumn air. Chance meetings, lives in flux, and a happy long-awaited event in the Elric family as Ed and Winry's youngest son finally ties the knot. For the most part, the world is peaceful.
1. Chapter 1

**August 25****th****, 1962**

"Still working?" Edward asked Ethan as he paused at the bottom of the cellar steps. Over the years the storage area had been used for a lot of things. Most recently however, Ed had finally talked Winry into converting half of it into what basically amounted to a home gym. They had been cleaning it out for years, and there was finally room. He had installed some new lighting so it wasn't quite as dismal either. It wasn't a lot, but it was good for really lousy weather or when he didn't have a lot of time. It was also really helpful with Ethan in the house working on his rehabilitation.

There was a treadmill, a set of weights, and a couple of floor mats for calisthenics or in-close sparring practice. Besides that, Ed knew that with the equipment available it allowed Winry to enjoy easy access to the equipment despite her busy work schedule. Not that he would ever accuse Winry of _needing_ the exercise. Working auto-mail even now was still pretty labor intensive.

Ethan was sitting on the bench working with hand weights. He looked up at his father and grinned. "Yeah, I'm almost finished. You needed something?"

"No," Ed shook his head. "You were just down here long enough I figured I'd check in."

Ethan stood and put the weights back on their rack. "Well as you can see I'm fine," he replied, grinning as he turned around again. "Just doing my part to get ready."

Ed chuckled and couldn't help teasing a little. "Yes, I suppose this matters more than any other aspect of the wedding." Ethan was getting married in less than a month. "So is this for Lia or are you working off nerves?"

"A little of both," Ethan admitted in good humor. "I just want to make good on the promise I made myself; that I'd be able to walk her down the aisle and dance with her. Other than that, I'd like to not look like a shriveled old man in a suit," he added with a smirk.

Ed looked at his son, who was lean, but far from the frail husk he had looked when he first got home a year ago. He was still not as strong as he had been before his illness, but he had put a lot of muscle back on and had worked his way back up to brisk walks, short periods of jogging, and the weights. They'd done forms, but no full out sparring yet. "Well I don't think you need to worry about that."

"You think I'll be satisfied before I can take you on again?" Ethan chuckled, slapping his hand down on Ed's shoulder as he headed for the stairs. "I want that back. I want to be cleared to use alchemy in my medical practice again. That's what I did all this for after all."

That was true. Ethan had originally asked Ed to teach him alchemy almost – was it really seventeen years ago? He had wanted to help people, especially auto-mail patients, using medicine and alchemy. "Well, keep it up and it won't be much longer," Ed smiled and followed him back upstairs. "Though I think the only person you need to be able to worry about keeping up with physically anytime soon… is Lia." He snickered as Ethan stopped cold on the stairs then shook his head and kept going.

"Geez, Dad. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Not possible," Ed quipped. "Ask your mother."

Ethan twitched. "No thanks. There are just some things I really don't want to contemplate."

Ed snickered. "Given what's coming, maybe you'd better start."

"Dad!"

**August 26****th****, 1962**

Another Friday night. Alyse walked into the little jazz club determined to enjoy herself. She had been looking forward to the guest band that was playing tonight for weeks. She had dressed for the occasion – as always – in black slacks, a plum purple sleeveless knit top with a v-neck, and matching strappy purple heeled shoes. Her soft brown hair was pulled up in a twist. The attendant at the door nodded her past. She was regular enough that the employees knew her now. Alyse tried to forget sometimes that it was Vince who had first brought her here; introduced her to so many things she had never experienced. Whatever the cause, she really enjoyed the place, the atmosphere, the music, and the dancing.

Alyse walked up to the bar and ordered one of her favorite mixed drinks, made from fruit and wine, and turned to watch the scene. The place was packed tonight. Finding a seat was going to be a challenge, but she wanted a decent place to sit. She scanned the crowd for anyone she might recognize. No one she knew better than in passing so far, but that might be all right. She was a little surprised, actually, that she did not see Vince or Georgia – his new flame – anywhere. Vince loved this particular band.

"Here you go," the bartender slid the raspberry and white wine concoction across the bar. "Thanks, Mike," Alyse smiled and took it, sipping gently. There was one really good seat at a booth along the far wall. Edging her way around she slipped easily through the crowd. "Excuse me do you mind if I join you? There's no seats…" Alyse stopped when she saw who the other person was occupying the small booth.

Calvin Fisher looked up from his drink and stiffened slightly. "Hey, Alyse," he said far too casually. He glanced around the room, and Alyse guessed he was checking out her no seats statement. "Sure, sit down," he finally said.

"Thanks," Alyse replied, offering a small smile as she joined him. Given she was sure he purposefully avoided her at Headquarters it was a small miracle. "I didn't know you liked jazz."

"At risk of sounding stereotypical," Cal smirked back, "I didn't think you were the kind of girl to hang out in a place like this." He sipped his beer. "I love jazz, have for years."

Who knew? Alyse shrugged. "I've been coming here for a few years," she replied. "I like it. Though I can't figure out why no one ever brought him here."

Cal shrugged. "No offense, but you're the high class type. No guy expects you want to want to slum it."

"This is not a slum," Alyse sniffed, mildly insulted, though she wasn't entirely sure why. Was it the implication that she was lowering herself, or that she was supposedly too innocent for such a place?

"Yeah, it's not," Cal agreed after a moment. "Would now be an equally inappropriate time to tell you I'm surprised you'd wear an outfit like that out drinking?"

Alyse felt her hackles rise a little. "Are you implying that I'm badly dressed, or that you didn't think I could drink, Calvin?"

At that he actually laughed. "See what I mean; totally inappropriate. You're half right." He finished his beer and motioned the waitress over.

"Which half?" Alyse asked, now morbidly curious if Cal had allowed her to sit here to soothe a long-bruised ego or something equally as pathetic.

Cal ordered another drink before he was willing to answer. "The latter," he commented. "You always seem the champagne at festivities type. The outfit's great."

"Oh." The compliment caught her off guard. Alyse sipped to cover her unease. "Thanks, I think." She was saved from having to reply any further as they announced the beginning of the concert. So she turned her attention to that as everyone settled down for the most part. She finished her drink, ordered another, and lost herself in the music. The beat always took her away. She glanced over at Cal, but decided asking him to dance later was probably a bad idea. This was the first time he hadn't practically run the opposite direction. Given how fast she'd dumped him after finding out about him and Sara, she couldn't really blame him anymore. Funny, that fact didn't seem to matter anymore to her.

Alyse noticed Cal giving her glances when he thought she wasn't looking. What was he thinking? By the end of the third music set, when the concert part ended and people started taking to the dance floor, Alyse was starting to feel brave enough to ask a question she had been pondering for some time. "So, who was she?"

Cal's head jerked and he looked over at her. "What?"

"The girl I remind you of; the one who broke your heart," Alyse clarified.

"I wouldn't put it that melodramatically." Cal shrugged and took a drink. "I don't like to talk about it anyway."

Alyse smiled at him. "You know my story, I want to know yours. I think it's only fair."

"You have an interesting concept of fair," Cal snorted, fishing around in his pocket. Alyse watched him pull out a pack of cigarettes, pull one out, replace the pack, and pull out matches. "What makes you think there was a girl anyway?" He lit the cigarette and took a drag.

Alyse gave him a knowing look. "There's _always_ a girl, Calvin. You're too cavalier about it, and too paranoid about it, for me to think otherwise." He wanted the analysis; she'd give it to him. "You won't get serious with any girl, but I swear that wasn't in the looks you gave me. But I know there's more to it you never told me."

"If I tell you will you promise not to ask ever again?" Cal asked suddenly, his eyes had an intense look she couldn't get a read on.

Alyse's guess was that it was too painful to talk about easily. She nodded. "I promise."

It turned out to be a long story. One that lasted Cal through three cigarettes and two more beers before he was finished. Alyse felt her heart ache for him as the tale unraveled of a high school sweetheart, an unexpected pregnancy that didn't last, the nasty local politics, his abusive father and submissive mother. Leaving home to become a State Alchemist and there the story skipped time. Alyse wasn't surprised. She knew he'd been with plenty of girls since then. When he was done, Cal simply stopped talking, sipped his beer, and looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

It took Alyse a minute to come up with a response. "So, I remind you of this bitch?"

His eyes went wide and Cal almost sprayed beer everywhere. "That's not what I meant," he replied. "It's just one of my rules now. I don't date girls from nice families. It always tends to backfire on me."

She_ understood. _Alyse winced. "And all I did was prove that didn't I?"

Cal held up his cup in a salute. "You got it." He drained the last of his beer. "Don't take it too personally. I knew I was in for trouble when I dared to try and go out with you in the first place."

"Gee, do tell me how I'm not supposed to take that personally," Alyse sighed, sipping her drink. "If you knew you shouldn't, why did you?"

The jaunty grin faded a little from Cal's face. For a moment, Alyse thought he might actually answer. Instead he waved the waitress over and ordered another drink. "Call it a moment of hopeless optimism."

She was beginning to think it might be time to head home. "I'm still sorry, Calvin. I meant it then and I mean it now. I just wasn't ready to deal with all that. I didn't know how."

"And now?" Cal asked humorlessly.

Now? She hadn't expected to have to give that answer tonight. Let alone any of this conversation. She had given up on trying to be friends with Cal when he made it abundantly clear he didn't want to be around her. That hadn't meant she ever stopped liking him.

She had barely opened her mouth to speak, however, when a hand hit the table in front of her so hard she jumped and squeaked! Eyes wide, she looked up at the man standing over her. "Vince?"

Vince Miller stood above her, leaning on the table, and if his breath was any indication – not to mention the look in his eyes – he was drunk. "Hey 'Lyse, can we talk? I really need to talk to you."

Alyse tried to refocus her direction of thought. First a deep conversation with Cal and now suddenly Vince – whom she had not spoken to more than once since the night he broke up with her – was right there in her face practically begging for attention. "Talk," she sighed. Cal, watching, looked sadistically amused. "Where's Georgia?"

Vince's expression flared from crestfallen to angry. "On her way to Creta by now probably," he snorted. "She ran off with some rich millionaire bastard. Forget her. I wanna talk about us."

This was really not her night. "What us?" Alyse asked coolly. She _would_ keep her composure. "You broke up with me. You're not in love with me, remember?"

"Aaa-bout that," Vince looked sheepish. "I was wondering if you'd give me…another chance? I know I was an idiot, but Georgia she…"

"You had feelings for her you just didn't for me," Alyse remained calm, sounding almost detached as she simply repeated his words back at him. "What we had was friendship to you as I recall. Or am I misremembering?"

"No you're…" Vince faltered. "'Lyse, please. I miss you."

He was _really_ drunk! Alyse had never seen Vince drunk. Not in four years had he ever done so in her presence. "When did Georgia leave?"

Vince looked like he didn't understand why she asked. "Yesterday?"

One day and here he was, plastered, begging at her feet. "So the girl you thought you were in love with leaves, and in less than twenty four hours you're pleading for a _friend_ to give you another chance? Doesn't that sound wrong to you, Vince?" She sighed. "I mean, if you were sober at least I might believe you were sincere."

"But I am!" Vince replied, "Sincere I mean."

At least he wasn't too drunk to claim he wasn't. Alyse felt sorry for him but, it was odd to realize that as much as she had cried over him a few months ago, she didn't want him back. Not anymore. It was oddly liberating. "Maybe you are," she looked up at him, meeting his eyes easily. "But so am I. I was in love with you, Vince. I honestly thought you were going to propose to me that night. What I know now is I read too much into things. If you'd been in love with me, Vince, you'd have known it. Now I… I'm not in love with you either. I'm sorry, but you were right. We were great friends, but we didn't see it the same way."

She was sure no man had ever been so sorry to be right. Vince swayed a little, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "You… you don't want me."

Even knowing she was saying what she honestly believed, it was hard. "No Vince. Right now I'm still not even sure we could be friends. I totally misread the situation once. I don't want to risk doing it again. It's you _and_ it's me."

Vince's expression fell. "I… yeah. I'm sorry Alyse." He didn't say anything else, just turned and staggered away.

Alyse watched him go, waiting until Vince was out of sight and hearing before she let her frustration loose. "That idiot!" she huffed, finishing the last sip of her drink. "I can't believe he had the gall!" At Cal's smug expression she glared over at him. "Why didn't you say something?"

"What, rush to your defense?" Cal snickered. "I don't see why. You were doing quite a nice job of cutting him down all by yourself. I'm impressed, Princess."

"Impressed huh?" Alyse sighed and made herself relax and let the anger flow out of her. "That was hard."

"I bet," Cal replied. "No more than he deserved though. A guy should always be upright about his intentions." He dropped a tip on the table and stood. "Speaking of which, I intend to walk home and sleep until noon. It's been an interesting talk."

"It has," Alyse nodded, setting her own tip down. She really ought to head home. It was getting late. At least she didn't have to be anywhere in the morning. "Thanks for talking to me. I appreciate it."

"Thanks for actually listening to what I said," Cal replied, fidgeting slightly. "Sorry I've been avoiding you all this time. You're a lot more mature than the last time we talked."

"Nice of you to notice," Alyse smirked. "So does that mean if I say hi to you in the halls at Headquarters you'll stop diving into the men's room or pretending to have errands in the other direction?" If nothing else, being on civil terms was a huge improvement over the past few years.

He turned and headed for the door. She followed a couple of steps behind. "I'll think about it."

**September 4th, 1962**

"Did you hear the news?" Breda asked as he dropped down at the lunch table in the mess next to Edward, Alphonse, and Roy – who had a habit of showing up like he still owned the place when he had the opportunity. He had a valid reason for being there of course; he was still helping out with the classes in the alchemist program.

Ed looked up from his sandwich, nodding as he finished the bite in his mouth. "About Drachma?" He had seen the paper on his desk this morning. The cover story was that Drachma had a new government head. "Yeah, Akhatova's no longer Chairman."

Al and Roy were both nodding. Obviously they had read the article too. "Do we know anything more than what's public knowledge?" Al asked what Ed knew they were all thinking. Government intelligence had to know more than the newspapers did.

Breda nodded. "I just got out of a meeting with Rehnquist actually. It's not really classified, but it looks like they ousted Akhatova for his _revisionist _and _radical _policies."

Ed snorted. "Like what, the alchemist thing?"

"Not sure," Breda shrugged. "But this new guy, Peotr Radikov, is apparently both younger, and the blood of one of the old noble families. Do you guys know him?"

"I know of him," Roy spoke up almost at once. "The Radikov name is like Akhatova's. There's a long list of Radikov's going back in the Drachman military for generations. Their estates are far North though, a couple of weeks from Petrayevka even by train, so their usual representation in the government is pretty weak. At least, I thought so until now. I've only ever met old Vladislav Radikov, but he makes Ed here look like an infant."

"Hey!" Ed snorted.

Breda and Al snickered. "Peotr is Vladislav's grandson," Breda informed them. "Or so the intelligence reports tell us. The old man's pretty popular in the Capitol. Retired there for the most part and sticks his nose into things. Apparently he returned to his estates recently and sent Peotr in his place. He's even more popular."

"Obviously," Ed nodded, taking another bite. "If they made him Chairman. What are his policies like?"

Breda shrugged. "So far all his speeches talk about bringing Drachmans together despite Akhatova's failures to do so. He claims Akhatova had good ideas but didn't know how to implement anything effectively. He hasn't implemented any new radical policies or anything yet though."

"Well at least it's quiet," Roy commented as he also went back to eating. "That will be a first. Perhaps it's a good sign. Creta's had three quiet Presidential changes; no one in Aerugo has assassinated anyone else in a few years. It's about time Drachma came along quietly and started to play nice."

"Xing has been downright peaceful since the new regime," Al pointed out, grinning. "Could it be the world is just finally calming down?"

"At least our part of it," Breda nodded. "Let's hope it lasts."

"It's going to be downright dull around here," Roy snickered. "No one to fight with, scheme against, or worry about."

"Wow," Breda grinned. "Sounds like retirement."

"No it doesn't," Roy argued. "I've got plenty to fight, scheme, and worry about."

"That's because you're not doing it right," Ed assured him with a laugh.

Roy shook his head. "How would you know? You've never done it."

"Tried it," Ed argued. Okay, so he'd been forced to take time off at times, to heal up. But he had been always trying to get back on duty. "Really didn't like it."

"Maybe," Roy snickered, "You weren't doing it right."


	2. Chapter 2

**September 6****th****, 1962**

"Looks like you won, kiddo," Franz laughed as Trisha moved her piece across the board into the winner's spot of the board game they had been playing after dinner.

"Yay!" Trisha grinned. "It's okay, Daddy. Maybe you'll win next time."

"Maybe," Franz agreed.

"Do we have time for another game?" Trisha asked.

Sara, watching them with amusement from the couch with James giggling on her knee, shook her head. "No, I think it's bedtime."

"Awww do we have to?" Franz asked with a pleading expression.

Sara tossed a throw pillow at him. "Don't you start!"

"All right," Franz stood up. "Story time, but only for anyone who's ready for bed."

"Story!" James reached for Franz eagerly. Sara was happy to let the toddler go to his father!

"I'll be first," Trisha declared as she darted for the stairs.

"And where will you be?" Franz asked Sara as he turned to her.

Sara smiled. "I'll be the real first one ready for bed, and you will be the last." It was his night to put the kids to bed. Which meant she got to relax!

Franz chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Enjoy yourself. Meet you back down here in half an hour?"

"Count on it," Sara kissed him back. It was a Friday night, and that meant time to snuggle together until late and do whatever they wanted without having to worry about being up early in the morning.

Half an hour later on the button, Sara came back downstairs after a relaxing bath, her long hair brushed out and left down to dry. She wore a simple thin-strapped silky blue nightgown that ended mid-thigh. She knew their almost-eight-year-old daughter and two-year-old son were actually in bed because she hadn't heard a peep out of them in nearly ten minutes. Though she suspected that really meant Trisha was reading in her room. It still amazed her to know that her baby girl was almost that old; that she and Franz had been married that long! It was nice though.

Franz was on the couch in black boxers and a white undershirt, sipping from a glass of wine. The bottle and another glass were on the table. He smiled. "And here I thought you said you'd be first."

"I _was_ first," Sara chuckled as she sat down and tucked her legs up under her, resting her head against his shoulder. "I just like to take my time."

"A likely story," Franz turned so he could kiss her cheek.

"So what are you thinking about?" Sara asked. "You looked distracted when I came in."

"What?" He looked at her, a little surprised then embarrassed. "Oh it's nothing."

"You said _it,_ which means there is something," Sara poked a neat little hole in his logic.

"All right, so it's nothing important," Franz shook his head. "I guess I'm just a little bored. With work I mean," he added hastily. "With routine."

He clearly was worried she thought he might mean with the family. Sara shook her head, smiling as she leaned out and picked up the wine and empty glass, pouring herself just a little. "Well I don't blame you there. My days get pretty routine too."

Franz nodded. "True. I just miss doing something a little more active I guess. As bad as this sounds, I really enjoyed the vacation we took before James was born, almost especially because of the robbery we foiled. I felt useful. I mean, I joined the military as a grunt originally. I was a soldier, in the thick of things. I make a better bureaucrat and paper pusher, but that doesn't mean I don't get bored."

Sara settled back against him again and sipped slowly from her glass. "So what do you want to do about it?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Franz admitted, draining the last remains of his glass.

Sara contemplated the options. "Well you could always take up a recreational sport. It's more fun than just working out at the gym at Headquarters. We could spar more often," she teased, poking him in the side with one finger.

"We could have another kid," Franz teased back with a similar poke.

"Don't even joke!" Sara grabbed the same pillow from before and bopped him on the head with it.

"All right, all right! I give!" Franz put a hand up to protect his head. "At least there's one thing I never get bored of;_ you_," he grinned, straightening the glasses on his nose when she stopped swinging the pillow at him.

"I love it when you resort to flattery," Sara giggled, kissing him instead. It turned quickly into something long, and slow, and deep.

"I like to think of it as honesty," Franz chuckled, a throaty sound around the kiss. Sara closed her eyes as he leaned into her. She heard his glass set down and felt hers pulled lightly from her fingers. Then his hands were on her arms, pulling her in close. A thrill ran through Sara as she grabbed his shirt.

Married they might be. Routine their day-to-day lives may have been at times of late. Settled and domestic life might be. But then they had nights like these; when the kids were tucked away and for a moment, Sara felt ten years younger; felt the thrill of her lover taking her in his arms for a passionate embrace.

Eight years of being married only made that lover, and that embrace, that much more special.

**September 7****th****, 1962**

"No, Winry," Edward rolled his eyes as he stood in the living room. "I am not going with you and buying a new suit."

"Not even for your own son's wedding?" Winry asked with a look that was half annoyance, half pout. She was _very_ good at it.

"Ethan doesn't care if I wear a suit out of my closet," Ed pointed out. Why get another one? He had at least three or four suits of this quality upstairs now that he'd gotten over the years – always at Winry's insistence – and he was sure one of them would suffice. "Most of them look practically new anyway."

"None of them match the color scheme of the wedding."

"Color scheme?" Edward looked at her like she might be nuts. "Since when does what suit _I_ wear have to match?"

Winry gave him one of those patient looks that told Ed he was about to learn something that he probably should have known already. "Because you're the father of the groom. As part of the wedding party directly, we're supposed to match or compliment everyone else."

Ed groaned silently. Winry wasn't going to give up on this was she? "What colors am I supposed to be matching that none of the perfectly good outfits upstairs will do for?" He sighed.

"How about I show you?" Ethan suggested as he came out of the kitchen, eating a banana. "I have to go downtown for my last suit fitting anyway."

"How convenient," Winry grinned wickedly. "I'm sure the tailors can make sure to find something that fits you right. Do you think I can trust you to buy a suit without me?"

"I bought all my own clothes without you before we got married," Ed pointed out with a grumble as he went to get his light jacket off the rack. "And most of what I've got now without you too." Just not formal wear.

"This is true. All right, have fun then." She came over and kissed Ed on the cheek, obviously content that he had been convinced.

"What makes you think I've decided to go ahead and do it?" Ed asked, feeling disgruntled.

Winry beamed. "Because you've already got your coat on, of course. If Ethan needs a ride anyway you might as well just get it over with right?"

Okay, so she had definitely learned to read his mind. "You think you're so smart," he smirked.

"I know I am," Winry grinned back knowingly.

Ed knew better than to pick that fight! "Come on," he gestured to Ethan. "Let's get this over with."

"You could at least pretend you enjoy it," Ethan laughed as he threw away the banana peel and joined him. Together they headed out the front door.

"Don't tell me you've developed a taste for shopping," Ed groaned as he got into the car.

"Not at all," Ethan assured him as he got in on the other side and buckled in. "I just know better than to argue with the women in my life who do."

"But that's half the fun," Ed smirked as they pulled out of the driveway.

The tailor's shop downtown that they stopped outside – the one where Ethan's suit as well as those for the other guys in the wedding party, and the bride's maids dresses – were all being purchased, was a nice little shop. It wasn't the fanciest in town, but it was highly recommended by Alyse. Given her sense of taste, as well as surprising frugality, and her extensive knowledge of the ins and outs of weddings and events in Central, Lia and Ethan had of course gone with her recommendation.

"What do you think?" Ethan asked his father a little later. The suit was a warm light beige. The vest that went with it a sage green silk, with a tie in pale stripes of green and an orangey-gold not all that different from his eyes. Edward looked it over; the coloring and fit were both good, and interesting. "It looks nice. What colors are we trying to match exactly?"

Ethan grinned. "Lia really liked the fall color scheme; so she's gone with this light green, the orange-gold, and a bright fall leaf red for accents."

Ed grinned back. "I approve of the last one. Think your Mom would let me get away with a bright red suit?"

Ethan laughed. "Not in a million years."

"Yeah, you're right," Ed sighed and started looking at the suits on the racks. "I'd better find something that won't get me kicked out of the bedroom for a month for wearing it."

"Mom wouldn't do that," Ethan commented as he walked over and looked at the rack.

"Don't be too sure," Ed chuckled, immediately pushing past several charcoal gray suits and a few pinstripes. He briefly contemplated a burgundy one, but really he didn't want to stand out that much. "She only pretends she's mellowed since you three were born." Not that he would have Winry any other way.

Ethan moved to the next rack. "Hey, what about this one?" He held up one about two shades darker than his own, a nice light brown but clearly high quality suit. "This would look fine with one of your red ties."

"As long as you tell Winry that." Ed came over and looked at the suit. It would need some minor alterations, unsurprisingly, but it was good color, and since red _was_ an appropriate color, he could wear a red tie. He had a few, in varying shades of red. Surely he had one to match Lia's chosen color scheme. Come to think of it, he had a vest in an autumn-brown almost-orange that should match as well. "I like it."

It didn't take long to try on the suit, get it pinned for adjustments, and make plans to pick it up in three days. Ed breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped back out into the crisp afternoon air. "Well I'm glad that's over with. What should we do next?"

"Go home?" Ethan suggested.

"Oh that's no fun," Ed chided him. "We've got time. Let's do something more interesting with it." The two of them didn't get out much by themselves anymore; not the way they had when Ethan was a kid and they trained together all the time.

"Okay so, how about we go wander through the zoo and look at the animals, and drink the biggest chocolate shakes we can find?" Ethan suggested, grinning mischievously.

Ed laughed. "Now that's more my style."

**September 19****th****, 1962**

Ethan was grateful for the distraction of arriving guests. As much as he was looking forward to the wedding, the sheer looming immediacy of the event and how hectic things had been lately was a little overwhelming anyway. Lia was insisting on the full and formal when it came to the wedding; or rather, her mother was a big part of that, Ethan was sure, but he didn't really mind.

Aldon was, of course, his best man, and also standing with him would be Will, Colt, and Lance. On Lia's side she had asked Ren to be her Matron of Honor, and Cindy, Stacia, and Sara were bride's maids. Trisha and Minxia would be flower girls, and Ethan knew they would look adorable in the little autumn gold dresses they had picked for them.

So when Colt, Lance, and the girls got off the train, Ethan was definitely glad to see them. "You haven't changed a bit," he snickered as he shook hands with Lance. Cindy was on his arm, and it was impossible not to notice the big rock on her left hand. She seemed to enjoy flashing it in the sunlight. "You keep ragging _me._ What took you guys so long?"

"We were having too much fun," Lance snickered.

"I'd _say he_ was having more," Ethan grinned, nodding towards Colt as his other friend joined him. Stacia was carrying their two year old daughter and the tell-tale bump told clearer than words what Ethan already knew; that their second was due in four months.

"You bet," Colt laughed, as he smacked Ethan on the shoulder and gave him a hearty hug. "Well you don't look nearly as emaciated as I expected, E," he joked.

"Neither do you," Ethan teased. "Quite the opposite in fact."

"I keep telling him being a cop doesn't mean he has to eat like one," Stacia smirked. "Where's Lia?"

"No rest for the educational," Ethan smiled. "She'll join us this afternoon once school's out." Lia couldn't get off work. All Ethan had to do was not schedule any appointments for the day. Naturally Ren had let him have it off!

"Working the Friday before her wedding," Stacia shook her head, though she was smiling. "Shameful."

"Well we'll have plenty of fun tonight," Colt grinned. "Though since we can't get you toasty, I don't know what we'll do to you."

Ethan laughed. "I'm sure you'll come up with something." That was one of two positives to having Aldon plan his bachelor party; it would be at his folks' house, and that meant no fear of strippers or guys getting wasted. His brother and family had arrived a couple of days ago and were staying at Sara's again.

"Oh, we've already got a few ideas," Lance assured him as they headed for the car Ethan had borrowed from his dad to pick everyone up. "But we promise you'll survive."

"Yeah," Colt snickered. "Or Lia will kill us both."

Ethan sighed, but grinned anyway. "Which, in the afterlife, would be very reassuring to me I'm sure."

* * *

Tore had been mildly surprised, but pleased, when Ethan invited him to his bachelor party. He supposed, afterwards, that it made sense. He and Ethan got along pretty well, and they did both live in the house. So he was prepared to enjoy himself and meet some of the guys Ethan had told so many college stories about. From the descriptions, he was sure he would like them.

He was right too. Colt and Lance were a riot! Their adventures – better termed misadventures – in college were hilarious. They had quite a few interesting stories that involved Ethan too, and that was what the evening turned into. With no alcohol to speak of – much to Tore's silent disappointment – the night turned quickly into _tell every embarrassing story about Ethan we know._ Colt and Lance had plenty. Will had a few too. Gordon, Ethan's high school friend, had quite a few as well. Aldon, of course, had tons of great stories from when they were kids and teenagers. When they ran out of Ethan stories, it turned to generally amusing stories again.

It happened unintentionally. Before he knew it, Tore was chiming in on the stories. Here, he had an audience who appreciated his own adventures last year in a way his high school friends couldn't entirely. Colt whistled at the stories of his girl drama with Anita and Melanie, and Lance's eyes went wide when Tore _glossed over_ his encounter with Lilah. Saving the other girl, Missy, from a gang by himself got applause.

Other than that, the party was surprisingly mellow; food, music, a couple of bizarre games, lots of cards, and plenty more talking. There was also a lot of good natured _marriage advice_; comedic in some cases, sincere in others. Colt had a couple of years of experience after all, Franz had several, and Aldon had been married for over twelve years.

Eventually – around two in the morning – the party broke up. Lance, Colt, Gordon, Will, and Franz left, leaving Ethan, Aldon, and Tore with the house pretty much to themselves. Other than the fact that Tore knew Fullmetal and Mrs. Elric had come home earlier and gone to bed. Aldon was staying over since the girls' party was, once again, at Sara's place. Franz had braved going home to hide upstairs in his own bedroom.

"So how do you really feel?" Aldon asked Ethan with a grin as he sprawled out on the couch.

Ethan, lounging in the over-stuffed easy chair, smiled. "You mean that I wouldn't tell the hecklers?"

"Yeah, them," Aldon grinned, drowsy, and obviously planning to just crash on the couch. "Are you nervous?"

"Would you believe me if I said only a little?" Ethan asked. "I was more nervous about proposing. At this point it's a done deal. What's Lia going to do, say _no_ after everything she went through waiting for me?"

Aldon nodded. "Good point. All you really have to do is show up, say your vows, and kiss the girl at this point."

"And dance," Ethan chuckled. "I've been working my ass off to be able to dance with Lia at this thing."

"Almost literally," Aldon snickered. "I'm sure it'll be great, Ethan. At least you're going into this prepared and with years of experience. You already know each other so much better than Cassie and I did."

"I guess all I've got left to figure out is if her feet are cold at night," Ethan smiled as he yawned.

Tore couldn't help snickering, though he looked at Aldon curiously. While he knew that Aldon and Cassie had gotten married young and – through some insinuation and carefully questioning – he knew that Coran had been part of what expedited that, he did not know all the details. "How long did you know each other?"

"About two years," Aldon replied easily. Obviously this was something that didn't bother him to talk about at this point. "We dated senior year in high school, went up to Briggs." The story went on. When it was clear Tore was interested, despite being obviously tired, Aldon detailed the day he'd almost lost his life to a blown metal pipe; and the intimate evening that ensued when Cassie checked on him. Their moving in together. Then the drama the day they found out she was pregnant, and almost losing Cassie in the blizzard. "No, we really didn't think things through much," Aldon admitted. "All we knew was we loved each other, and that felt like enough. Becoming parents was a rather shocking, but not unpleasant, surprise." He grinned sheepishly. "We rather enjoy it."

"So we noticed," Ethan ribbed him.

Tore found the whole story fascinating. Aldon was such a mellow, down-to-earth, friendly person that it was surprising to hear about his experiences. "So barely two years, and you've known Lia since you were kids," he looked back at Ethan.

Ethan nodded. "We've been friends since we were younger. It mostly started in elementary school, but we knew each other as far back as kindergarten."

Now that was frightening to consider. Tore couldn't say he had known anyone that long. Not that he was still in touch with in any way. "Then, maybe I can ask you guys something." Who better to ask? "Or well, at least get your opinions on something."

"Sure, go ahead," Ethan nodded, looking curious.

"It's…it's about Charisa." Tore felt mildly foolish, especially when he saw comprehension and a lack of surprise on both guy's faces. Slowly, Tore discussed Charisa's reaction when he left, as well as when he came back, and their sort-of reconciliation over the intervening months. "But she's still so distant," he finally sighed. "I mean, we can go out in a group and it's fine, but I haven't been inside her house, and she doesn't come over here. It's frustrating."

"Because you're still interested," Aldon hazarded; the statement not even really a guess.

Tore nodded. "I've apologized, and I've done all I can to just be a friend, be around, be trustworthy. It just doesn't seem to be enough."

Ethan looked painfully sympathetic. "Give her time," was his first suggestion. "She's got every right to be pissed, and she might or might not ever decide to risk that trust again."

"How reassuring," Tore sighed. He was sprawled on the floor, arms out front and crossed, his head resting on them. "I guess all I can do is keep trying huh?"

"That's about it," Aldon agreed. "You can't make her do anything, or feel a particular way. You were really close for years. That means a lot to girls, even more than most guys, especially when we're younger. Other than Ethan's bad example of course," he smirked. "He's too sensitive to other people's needs. But, anyway, being a friend is really all you can do right now. Pushing too hard sure won't work, especially not with a girl as confident and head-strong as Charisa Breda. She's hardly typical."

"So I noticed," Tore replied, trying not to feel disgruntled. He had asked for their opinions, and apparently their assessment agreed with his. He couldn't really do more than he was other than to keep at it, and it might well be hopeless. He sat up and stretched. "Thanks for the input, guys. Just my luck I'd end up interested in the one girl my age none of the usual stuff works with and completely blow it."

"On the risk of sounding old," Aldon commented, "You've got years left before you're anywhere close to running out of time." He looked sideways over at Ethan.

Ethan looked far too innocent. "Huh what? I didn't hear you say anything serious and fatherly. Oh wait… you've got five sons. You've got plenty of experience with that don't you?"

"You should know," Aldon snorted. "You helped deliver one of them."

It was time to leave the brothers to their banter and bonding. Tore stood to head upstairs. He was half way out of the room when he realized something. "By the way," Tore said, pausing and turning around before he could forget. "I never told Fullmetal any of what I admitted tonight. Well, not anything I didn't have to," he amended. Ed knew a little about Lilah after all, and the rescue. But not about a lot of the other girls who had been mentioned; the stories that happened in bars, and the like.

"Don't worry," Ethan smiled understandingly. "We won't say a word."

Aldon nodded in agreement. "There are some things Dad just really never needs to know… about anyone."

Tore felt a momentary rush of both relief, and touched that they would cover for him like that. He didn't know about the other guys, but they didn't seem likely to spend time chatting with Edward at length. Surely Franz had better sense too. "Thanks, guys."

It was weird, Tore thought as he settled into his own bed to sleep, to realize that Aldon had been dating Cassie when he was Tore's age, and married at only a couple of years older than Tore was now, and a father. Tore couldn't imagine it. He could more now than before, but only in the sense of the reality of it. He was no more prepared for that than anyone else he knew. Even if he and Charisa were together still, he couldn't imagine proposing and getting married that soon.

Then Ethan and Lia had known each other forever, and were still getting married at the age of twenty-five; no kids yet, both with careers. The brothers were very different examples of relationships that, as far as Tore could tell, worked great. Even Fullmetal and Mrs. Elric, whom he heard quibble fairly regularly, and he had heard plenty of stories of what they were like when they were younger, had a great, working relationship. So, maybe he wanted some of that, but not now. Sure any girl he met could turn out to be _the one_ someday, but the only one he seemed really drawn to for anything other than a night on the town was his best friend; the one who now stayed coolly distant. But Aldon had a point; there _was_ time. Tore was only seventeen; nothing needed to be decided now. It was kind of a relief really, and he took that relief with him into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**September 21****st****, 1962**

Sunday could not have had more wonderful weather. The sky was a gorgeous robin's egg blue with a few fluffy white clouds. The air was cool in the breeze, but warmed by the sun. The grass of the manicured lawns of the wedding location was still rich and thick and green, but the leaves around the little pond by the white gazebo were turning brilliant shades of red and orange and golden yellow. It was a perfect, crisp, autumn day.

"It's perfect," Winry beamed from where she stood beside Edward, looking out over the beautiful scene; the white gazebo, white chairs in neat rows; a smooth carpet runner of pale green running up the middle to keep the girls' dresses clean.

Edward nodded, giving Winry's arm a little squeeze. "Of course it is," he teased her gently. "It's our son's wedding. It's a rare experience; once in a lifetime."

"Funny Dad," Aldon smirked as he joined them, his six month old son in his arms. "Just for that, you get to hope this little guy doesn't spoil your suit."

"I can clean anything," Ed grinned back as he eagerly took little Edward the second into his arms. Of course he had made the comment because he had seen Aldon coming.

"He's handy around the house that way," Winry teased. "And we'll be taking turns."

"Actually, Coran's going to be watching him during the ceremony," Aldon replied, looking rather proud. Of course, his oldest was twelve now, and perfectly capable of wrangling his little brothers. "But right now I've got him and Art wrangled into seating guests and running errands. Cassie's helping all the girls get ready."

"That's what kids are for," Ed grinned, cuddling his grandson. Eyes that had quickly turned gold after birth blinked up at him past golden bangs and little Edward giggled. "I take it the guys are all ready."

"Yeah, it takes less time to put on a suit than a dress apparently," Aldon replied. "Fortunately Franz has Urey and Ian for the moment. They're playing with James."

"I saw them earlier," Winry smiled. "Well, we should get seated. It's almost time to start!"

Almost time indeed. As soon as Aldon vanished, Coran came over and escorted Winry and Edward to their seats, then relieved them of the baby. Edward had to admit, Alyse had outdone herself preparing this particular wedding. There were live musicians – a violin, flute, clarinet, and harp – playing beautiful music. The gazebo and chairs were decorated simply, with gatherings of sheer golden fabric with bunches of red and orange flowers with green ivy where swaths met.

Ethan and Aldon stood at the front. Ethan looked mildly anxious but happy. Aldon looked patiently amused. They exchanged quiet words, and then Aldon slipped around back. The groomsmen and bride's maids entered in pairs to the music, the two little girls scattering flower petals and fresh fall leaves on the ground in front of them. Then each went to their places. The guys' suits were all similar to Ethan's, though a shade lighter in color. The girls were a rainbow of all of the approved wedding colors. The little girls were both in their soft golden dresses.

The minister was waiting at the front. Edward noticed that, sitting on the other side of the aisle from them; Lia's mother and father were looking similarly choked up. Her mother was even tearier than Winry.

The music changed, and everyone's heads turned. Even Ed felt his breath stop briefly as Lia appeared on the walkway. Lia's dress, strapless and champagne colored instead of stark white, was simple in design, fitted in the waist and with a flowing short train in the back. The edging of the bodice and the hem of the skirt were edged in intricate scrolled stitching in the same champagne color, interlaced with bits of shimmering gold. Her bouquet was the same bright reds and oranges and golden yellows of the flowers and leaves around them, shaped like a tear-drop and lined in green ivy. Her long pale-golden blonde hair was pulled up in the back, but curled for the occasion, save two curled wisps on the sides of her face. At the top of her head, a simple champagne veil cascaded down the back, held in place by a small wreath of flowers.

_She looks like a harvest princess,_ Ed thought as he watched her move down the aisle with measured steps, and a happy smile. Her blue eyes shining, in that moment Edward was reminded even more of Winry at that age. His son's bride was glorious.

Ethan obviously felt the same way. Wide-eyed, he stepped down to meet her, bringing her up to her place with an appreciative and ecstatic expression. Lia blushed slightly, and took his hands.

The ceremony was as peaceful and picturesque as the day. Winry, unashamed, dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and sniffed, beaming through tears the entire time. Ed remained dry eyed, but even he had a lump in his throat as Ethan and Lia exchanged their vows, then rings, then kissed passionately.

The afternoon sun glinted off the lake water behind them, sparkling, as Ethan and Lia made their way back down the aisle together, the rest of the wedding party following them inside, where the reception would be held. With the lovely weather, the windows that lined three of the four walls of the building were open to allow the sunshine and air to flow freely.

"I can't wait to see them," Winry commented to Edward as they followed the rest of the party out.

"We'll get our turn," Ed chuckled. "Besides, they still live in our house, it's not like you won't see them all the time anymore."

"That doesn't make it any less exciting," Winry disagreed. "We officially have another daughter now, and they look so happy!"

"At least as happy as you and me," Ed leaned over and kissed her cheek. "For now, give them a moment alone. They aren't going to get many today."

* * *

As soon as they were inside, Ethan and Lia found a quiet corner in the room where Lia had dressed just a few hours earlier. He closed the door behind them and pulled her close again in another kiss that lingered on until they both had to gasp for air. "We did it," he grinned, feeling more excited than he had in…well, honestly his entire life!

"We did," Lia was beaming back up at him. She hugged him around the neck. "We're married." She sounded almost disbelieving, at least until she chuckled. "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Ethan chuckled, enjoying the emotional high of knowing that Lia was his wife, now and forever. "The hard part will be surviving all the relatives," he teased, kissing the tip of her nose. "And not eating too much of that delicious menu to incapacitate myself on the dance floor."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Lia laughed more softly. "Though I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I." Despite the fact that Ethan wasn't a huge fan of dancing, he had promised himself that he would dance with Lia tonight. He wanted to see that happy face as he treated her like a princess in a fairy story. "You look amazing."

Lia's face flushed with pleasure. "I'm glad you think so. You know you look dashing in a suit right?"

"Maybe I'll wear one more often," Ethan chuckled. He almost wished he could just make off with her now; forget the dinner, the dancing, and the swarms of well wishers. But no, this day was about part of all that; it was a celebration of the life they had and the step in life they were taking together. "So, I guess we should get that skirt out of the way before dancing right?"

Lia giggled. "There's hooks to bustle it," she nodded, letting go of his neck to turn around, presenting him with the backside of her dress. "Five of them. Then there's tiny little loops along the hem."

"I wonder what crazy person invented this," Ethan mumbled as he fished around as politely as he could, and managed to get it all hooked up right. "It looks nice."

"A woman tired of tearing dresses by treading on them, or other people treading on them," Lia replied reasonably. "Thank you, honey." She slipped onto his arm. "Are you ready for an evening of me being happily confused with both of the other _Mrs. Elrics_ in the room?"

Ethan's heart fluttered. "Just one evening? I think that's something you'd better get used to. With all the nephews we have that number is just going to keep getting bigger!"

* * *

The entire evening was enjoyable, and he wasn't even the groom. Edward relaxed, enjoyed the food, and watched Ethan and Lia basking in the congratulations and attention. Ed was glad he only had to stand and smile for a few of the pictures. Otherwise he had a great time. He danced with Winry several times. The musicians had moved inside, and been joined by a jazzier group that played more upbeat music as well. Ed waited for an opportunity to do something he had wanted to for a while however, and at the start of one of the next slow songs, he spun Winry around so they were next to Ethan and Lia and handed Winry easily off to her son. "May I cut in?"

Ethan grinned. "Only for one dance," he replied as he willingly danced with his mother.

Lia laughed and took Ed's hands as they waltzed. It was a stately number, appropriate to the moment. Edward smiled as he turned her easily around the floor. "Thank you."

Lia chuckled. "For the dance?"

Ed shook his head. "For Ethan; you're quite the pair, and I'm glad everything's finally worked out for you both. I watched him sulk around the house missing you for six years, and how much happier he is with you. And how much better off with you to take care of him," he added with a soft chuckle. "I'm fairly certain he wouldn't have made it this far without you. So thank you. I just thought this was probably the best time to say that and _welcome to the family_."

For a moment, Ed thought Lia might cry. Her eyes looked wet, but then she beamed at him. "Thank you," she replied, giving him a brief hug as the song ended. "You've always been so nice to me; your whole family. I'm honored to be part of it."

"I'm glad it's mutual," Ed grinned as he led Lia back to Ethan. "And thanks for the dance."

Winry took his hands as soon as Lia moved away. "Did you enjoy your chat?" She asked as the next number started and he whisked her away instead.

Ed nodded. "I did. It was just the kind of thing that, no matter how obvious it may seem, needs to be said sometimes, just to be clear."

Winry smiled. "That it does."

Ed was glad Winry understood. That was something he appreciated for his wife. "And, just for the record, in case it isn't said enough, I love you."

* * *

Tore was enjoying himself he supposed. The wedding had been pretty, and he was happy for Ethan, but there weren't a whole lot of people his age in attendance. In fact, the only other one who really was turned out to be the one girl who seemed to want little to do with him. Charisa Breda was there with her entire family, of course. She looked great too, in a pretty pale blue gown trimmed in white, her hair down.

Still, what could it hurt to put forth a little effort right? That was all he really could do. He was sure of that now. Mending things, if it could be done, would take time. So, screwing up his courage and prepared to be shot down, Tore made his way cautiously through the crowd. "Good evening, Charisa."

She turned, almost startled to see him there. "Good evening, Terrence. Lovely wedding, isn't it?"

Great; small talk. Tore nodded. "Yeah. Ethan and Lia look really happy, don't they?"

Charisa smiled slightly and looked over at the couple. "They do."

Silence fell again. Charisa seemed to feel no compunction to make conversation in the crowded room. Tore was going to have to keep making the first move it seemed. "The music's nice. Would you like to dance?"

A look of surprised turned to wary suspicion. Subtle in both cases, but Tore knew how to read Charisa's every expression most of the time. Most of them had not changed. When all he did was wait patiently, her eyes shifted to uncertain, then accepting. "Sure, why not?"

It wasn't leaping into his arms, but it would do. Tore smiled and offered his hand. "Then let's have some fun."

They didn't dance long, but she did dance with him through two medium paced numbers. When a slower, more romantic piece started to play, she dropped his hand and moved to the edge of the dance floor.

"Thanks," Tore smiled at her, making no comment about the rebuff on the third number. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did," Charisa replied. "Thanks for asking."

Tore desperately didn't want this moment to end. It was almost the most they had talked alone in almost a year. "Charisa I…. please tell me," he swallowed his pride, "what do I need to do to be your friend again? For real? Not just distant. Tell me. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Charisa looked mildly skeptical. Tore wondered if he had gone too far. "Assuming we're talking about _friend_ and not _boyfriend, _you're doing a pretty good job."

"But we don't hang out anymore," Tore pointed out, trying not to lose his temper. He had to be calm and rational. They were seventeen; almost adults. He could handle that much at least.

"We don't have much free time, and our schedules don't overlap anymore," Charisa pointed out sensibly. "You have your training, and I have my obligations at school; teams, club meetings, coursework, and this year I'll have college applications. You've got to focus on alchemy if you want to have a chance of passing the State exam."

"Do you even care if I pass?" Tore asked.

"Of course I do," Charisa sniffed, looking mildly offended. "I don't hate you, Tore. I just… well, we're not as close as we were and we're different people now. I don't see that kind of relationship happening again, and I don't think we should live in the past. We can be friends just, please stop looking at me like you still want more, okay?"

That… was not what Tore really wanted to hear. Sure she cared, but not the way he hoped. Even though he knew she did not have a boyfriend at the moment; that implied she really wasn't looking for one at all right now. Disappointment was something he didn't like living with, but he didn't have much choice. "All right," he sighed, then nodded and made himself smile. "You're right. We wouldn't have time for anything else anyway. Still, does this mean I can actually call you sometime and hang out? You know, just to talk?"

Whatever she had been afraid of, Charisa seemed to relax then. She smiled slightly. "That would be nice. Just don't show up at the door unannounced. Daddy still looks a little annoyed if your name even comes up in passing conversation."

Tore chuckled. "I guess I don't blame him for that. Great! Hey, you want something to drink?" He could offer that much and any friendship was better than nothing!

"Sure," Charisa smiled. "Punch would be great."

* * *

It was getting late, and most of the guests were gone. Ethan was relieved. Not that he hadn't enjoyed himself! But that meant that he and Lia could make a quiet exit sometime soon and go off by themselves. They said goodbye to the last few lingering guests. As Ethan turned to head back to change into something more comfortable – Lia had already vanished he noticed – he spotted his father walking towards him. He paused, and grinned. "Last words, or are you going to tell me to load the car myself?"

Edward laughed. "Neither," he put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out, which he immediately deposited in Ethan's open palm. "You'll want this."

Ethan blinked and looked down at what appeared to be a room key. "I guess this takes get a room to a new level," he chuckled, startled. He looked back up at his Dad. "Kicking us out tonight?"

Ed smirked. "Newlyweds deserve a little private time and space, especially after the chaos of a day like this. It also means you don't have to worry about having your parents upstairs."

And possibly within hearing range. Ethan didn't have to ask to get the full message. He laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Point taken. Where is this place?"

"The bed and breakfast next door," Ed grinned, thumbing in the right direction. "They have a honeymoon suite, complete with complimentary meals. You've got the room for two nights, Ren has reshuffled your appointments, and Lia's got a substitute scheduled for the next two days at the school. Will and Ren have already taken your bags over there too. All you two need to do is enjoy yourselves."

Ethan was floored. He and Lia had discussed a honeymoon of course, but they had planned to try and take time off around the winter holidays. They still could, of course, but this was a pleasant surprise! "Wow, thanks Dad." He hugged Ed briefly, but tightly. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"No you have no idea how much we do," Ed laughed, hugging him back. "Al had to point out to me the first night after I got married that there was no _way_ we could get away with one hotel room," he admitted softly. "It hadn't really occurred to me until he told me I was nuts and I got the why. It was rather embarrassing."

"I can imagine," Ethan chuckled. He really could see that happening. "So this is for your sanity as much as our privacy."

Ed clapped him on the shoulder as he stepped back, still grinning. "Have a _good _time, and congratulations again. We'll see you at home in a couple of days." With that, he turned to go.

Ethan saw his mother waiting at the doorway. People were already beginning to clean up the place. It was time to find Lia and head next door!

* * *

Ethan was impressed with the room. It wasn't fancy, but it was cozy and well appointed. Their bags were, indeed, already there, and the room was bright white with soft blues and greens as accents. There was a large, fluffy bed, and a couple of stuffed chairs, as well as a bathroom with a large tub Ethan suspected would easily fit two people. _And I bet you thought of that when you booked it, Dad._ Ethan felt his ears turn a little pink at the idea, but also at how much he found he liked that possibility.

"What a beautiful room," Lia smiled, sniffing the vase of fall flowers on the bedside table. "And the lady downstairs said all meals could be served by room service, and complimentary!"

"Mom and Dad really went all out," Ethan agreed, nodding as he looked around. He spotted a bottle of something very familiar on the windowsill. Curious, he picked it up. Xingese sparkling plum juice, with a note.

_Returning the favor. – Will and Ren _

Ethan couldn't help smiling. Not that he wanted to. "So," he turned around to face Lia. "What do you want to do first?"

Lia smiled coyly at him, and Ethan felt a lump catch in his throat when he saw the slightly predatory look in her eyes. "First? I would like to get into something more comfortable, then I would like to seduce a good looking blond. After that, a bath will probably be in order."

_Seduce a…. _Ethan chuckled. Perhaps he should not be surprised by the boldness. Lia had been ready to get married for years. By now, shouldn't she be impatient? He smiled and crossed the floor to take her in his arms. "Whatever you wish."

**September 22****nd****, 1962**

They never made it to the bathtub. Not that Ethan minded when he woke the next day, sunlight streaming in through the window declaring it well into the morning, with Lia snuggled against his side, his left arm securely around her bare shoulders and tangled in the silky strands of her long sun-golden hair.

For a moment, the world was perfect. The light was bright, yet soft. The sound of birds chirping outside and Lia's soft breath were the only noises. The sheets were that perfect temperature between warm and cool that made the bed feel like it enveloped them. Soft, supple skin and the silk of Lia's nightgown caressed him, and the blissful euphoria of last night still lingered in the very air.

Lia joined him in consciousness slowly, with a little yawn that reminded Ethan of a cat. Then she stretched slightly in similar fashion and blue eyes blinked open slowly. A smile spread across her lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning, beautiful." Ethan tilted his head just enough to brush his lips against hers. On the hand around her shoulders, and on the one of hers laying so deliciously on his chest, golden rings sparkled in the light; both engraved and cut in distinct patterns. Hers a lovely swirled design, and his looking similar, though Ethan had – on Ren's suggestion – given an original design to the jeweler. His served in place of the gloves he could not wear as well while working; as a cleverly wrought transmutation circle. Either way, they were both pretty, and what the bands stood for meant more. "Sleep well?"

"Heavenly," Lia smiled, nuzzling her head a little closer into the crook of his arm. Her hand ran lazily across his chest, and he shuddered involuntarily. "This was everything I ever dreamed."

"The wedding?" Ethan asked, glad that she had gotten what she wanted.

"You," Lia replied with a giggle. "In my dreams growing up the weddings changed a hundred times; the dress, the colors, the location, the menu. But there was only one thing that always lingered…. I always pictured you as my groom."

"Then I'm even happier you got your wish," Ethan grinned. "Though I think we have a problem."

Lia looked startled. "What do you mean?"

Ethan couldn't help chuckling at her expression. "We're going to have to learn to be quieter. If you giggle all night at home, my Dad will never give me a moment's peace."

Lia's face flushed brilliantly scarlet; it was a lovely shade really. "Oh!"

Ethan brought his right hand up and ran his fingers lightly down her cheek. "Relax, love, I'm just teasing. I mean, Dad probably will give me a tough time about it, but that's because he's Dad." Last night had been full of fun, if occasionally awkward moments, and delightful play as he and Lia explored each other in a way Ethan had barely dared to dream of. The reality was far more mindboggling, and well exceeded any expectations he could ever have had. He understood now, why Aldon admitted that keeping away from his wife was just something he somehow couldn't manage to do sometimes. The sheer intimacy and closeness of those moments, the complete openness, was truly intoxicating.

"I wasn't that loud was I?" Lia still looked slightly mortified.

"No, not that loud," Ethan assured her more gently. "Giggles aren't bad at all, and you gasp quieter than a doe in the forest."

"Oh don't tease," Lia laughed anyway. "You were no better."

"Hey, at least in the _throes of passion_ I moan _softly,_" Ethan snickered, embarrassed as well, but that was just something else they shared now. "No, I don't think it will be a problem sharing the house." _Maybe _this _was the real reason Dad got us a room. So we could find out without embarrassing ourselves around anyone else. _Or at least, anyone they knew!

"Mmm…good," Lia's eyes slipped closed again for a moment. "Because this is something we should definitely do again."

"Often," Ethan agreed. Now that it was done – the wedding, their first night as a married couple, all of it – it seemed so easy. "So, now that the wedding is over and we both have stable jobs, what will we do for excitement?"

"Well," Lia teased. "I like _this. _We could always start working on a family."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finis! *sniffles* At last Ethan is married off! Ed and Winry would be empty nesters.... if they didn't have their rambunctious foster son still. :) And...Ethan and Lia still living in the house.

And we have reached a momentous occasion (for those of you reading on the day of posting, and even those after who may mark it) we have finally caught up to me posting on a story that I'm still actually writing! Starting this Thursday will be Story 42. As it is 42, it needs to be Epic.

And so, I will be bringing you a story bigger than Alchemists and Generals! (Last year's massive endeavor). Story 42 shall be "The Alchemist War."


End file.
